Off The Cuff: Fathers of Flesh & Blood
by PH2W
Summary: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?
1. Too Many Tonys

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

_~**~**~**~_

Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. had been fighting the same battle with the bank for the last three days. There was no way his accounts should be short that much money. The down payment for his cruise was due and he didn't have time with this nonsense. It had been years since a mix-up of this nature had happened. It had also been years since he tapped into this particular account. Tony rarely touched any money that came from the senior DiNozzo. He'd been cut off for years then suddenly when he turned twenty-five some lawyer notified him of the account. Tony found it suspicious then and never really changed his opinion about it. Now and again when he really wanted to indulge in an extravagance he'd borrow from it eventually putting it back for fear of where it had truly come from. His mother's trust along with his salary from NCIS was usually more than enough to get by on. Actually those combined funds provided for more than mere necessities and comforts, but there was the rare occasion when he wanted to upgrade a bit more. He was going to have to cut his current chat short though because if Gibbs caught him on personal business one more time he was sure to go home with a concussion. Of course he could explain everything but with Leroy Jethro Gibbs when it came to explanations nothing short of full disclosure would do and Tony wasn't up to the challenge.

Ziva and McGee, only hearing peripheral bits of the conversation had been giving him a hard time. Wise cracks about spring break, juvenile activities, and him being spoiled and grouchy were really starting to grate, but if he wanted to keep the big picture very small he'd have to continue to take the ribbing with his patented DiNozzo smile that hid the tears of a clown. Just then Gibbs barked for him to get off the phone because they had a case at Pax River, again.

~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't keep his focus a hundred percent on the body under Ducky's scrutiny, but the shoe separated from the body was a little intriguing. While Gibbs was in the hangar breaking the bad news of protective custody to the intended victim Tony kept checking his phone for messages from the bank in New York. There wasn't one message. By the time they headed back to the Navy Yard he'd looked so many times that Gibbs threatened to confiscate the phone. Actually, the Gunny used some rather colorful language about where his boot and the phone would end up if Tony was out of focus one more time that day. As soon as they pulled in Ziva and McGee went to log evidence, turn the car over to Abby and begin their preliminary research on the involved parties. Tony was ordered to follow his boss to MTAC. Even in this state, with Gibbs riding his ass, Tony would still wordlessly follow the man wherever and whenever he was told. After nine years it still gave him pause when he thought about it. Anthony David DiNozzo, Jr. wasn't even that loyal to the man who's DNA he shared. Then again that man was no Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

They were headed to Vance's office for a conference call when McGee approached.

"You need me?" Gibbs inquired.

"Ah, no boss… just gotta tell Tony here something."

Fantastic thought the stylish Italian agent. Maybe the bank had called with a thousand apologies and even more money. Those hopes were dashed when McGee started being all coy and mysterious about some visitor waiting for him.

"What's the matter with you?" Tony was perplexed and mildly annoyed. Why did the Probie have to screw with him today of all days.

The voice caught his attention first. But there was just no way… there couldn't be any reason. Suddenly his breath hitched a little as he crouched down to get a look. Ziva's sneaking up on him often made him feel like he was having a heart attack. This was SO different though. It was more out of body. Oh God maybe the blood rushing in his head was stroke. Wasn't he too young for a brain fart? Not wanting to give too much up to McGee he tried to listen without being noticed for a minute until Ziva's gaze locked onto his. This couldn't be happening to him. He'd done just about everything and anything to keep his father at a distance… for a multitude of reasons. The man didn't even know about one of his near death experiences. Damn it he shouldn't be there. Tony had closed those doors and wounds years ago. Now certainly wasn't the time to reopen them all.

From the back he looked as perfectly coifed as he Tony remembered. Up on the catwalk with Tim at his heels Tony's notions of escape diminished rapidly. What the hell….

"Junior," the man called from below locking those ice blue eyes onto his son. A son who was tremendously grateful that he was holding on to the railing at the time for fear the gaze would have taken him straight to the ground. Sure very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had spent the better part of a decade staring into ice blue paternal eyes, but he could always read the intent there. When it came to Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. nothing was ever what it seemed.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't seem possible that so many random thoughts could spiral in one's mind in such a discrete amount of time.

"Back up McHover," Tony was going to maim his junior partner if he didn't get off his heels. Ziva wasn't much better. Before they reached the bottom of the landing he saw her pick up the phone to undoubtedly call Abby. His worlds were colliding in the worse possible ways. This was playing out like the worse scene in every one of his favorite horror movies. His only hope was to get the man out of the bullpen before Gibbs left the Director's office. He could live the rest of his life without the two of them meeting.

Tim gave him an inch more room leaving a full half step more between them. Making eye contact with Ziva they made excuses to beeline it to Abby's lab. They thought meeting Jack was news worthy exciting last year, but this was running a REAL close second.

Both DiNozzo men were imposing in their own right, not to mention suave, charming, and conveniently disguised behind an emotional mask. Holding out his hand in a manner more suited to business associates Tony greeted his father coolly.

"It's good to see you Junior."

He started to protest then figured why bother. That wasn't reason enough to prolong the stay by even minutes. "I'd prefer… It's good to see you too sir."

"You've certainly gotten polite. It must be all these years working for the military."

"Or all the years at a military boarding school," he wanted to take it back, well he did a little. The man could bring out the bitchy little girl him so easy. "Why don't we go get some coffee and you can explain this little visit to me?"

Tony led the way out prayerful they wouldn't run into anyone that required an explanation. When they got back the bullpen was clear. Thanking whatever God made that possible Tony tried to run his mind over his father's "story" regarding why he was there. First of all his name should have been taken off the trust years ago. The money was his to do with as he pleased. Legally… who was he kidding legally or not Senior always did what he wanted. What was bothering the younger DiNozzo was the fact that he was there. Everything could have been handled from New York with the bank or over the phone. The man hadn't taken time out for his son in years. Showing up in person was odd even for Senior. Plus, he took the train? Where was his jet? He couldn't even envision his father on a train with regular folk.

"Anthony," it was hardly a Gibbs bark, but Tony knew to pull his focus back to his father. The man expected him to have dinner and play catch up. Something was definitely off. McGee and Ziva were heading out with the Prince and apparently he was supposed to follow, but his father had a ton of questions. Most of which Tony knew he wasn't supposed to answer. He wouldn't give the Director this much information without an explicit order from Gibbs. No matter what had happened over the years he was still a twelve year old little boy, around his father, who desperately wanted approval.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the garage Gibbs and his team were putting the Prince securely in the back of the car. The problem was they were minus one.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" The team leader was looking slightly to his right and over the hood of the car at his agents. They were exchanging glances of their own.

"What?" He bellowed.

"He sort of had a visitor Boss." Tim stuttered out.

"We are not about to play twenty questions McGee."

Ziva couldn't take anymore. It was clear that Gibbs' patience was running on E as well. "It was his father."

Gibbs' response practically mimicked DiNozzo's. The only difference was that the blood rushing past his ears was boiling. He couldn't imagine what that man was doing at _his_ agency and more importantly with _his_ agent. Yanking the phone from his waist he pressed the one button that sent him directly to his senior field agent's line.

"_DiNozzo we're in the middle of a case and you're taking relatives on tours. Get your ass down here now. I'm sending McGee and Ziva ahead. We'll follow in a separate car. I'm pulling out in two minutes and you better be down here."_

As was his practiced he slammed the phone closed before he tossed the keys to Ziva. They exchanged places without words. Tim remained in back with their charge. The car peeled out of the garage leaving Gibbs staring at his watch as the seconds ticked by. DiNozzo was in for one hell of a head slap if he was as much as a second over two minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the lobby of the main building Senior was turning in his visitor's badge. Tony was signing him out and attempting to quickly get him a taxi when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he didn't want to answer, but was certain that being 'unreachable' would seriously be adding to his transgressions.

"_Boss, I'm… I… yes Boss… yes Boss… on your six."_

"Let me guess," Senior started.

"I'll call if I have time for dinner. Where are you staying again?"

His father was in the cab and pulling the door closed on the question. Rolling down the window all Tony heard was, "I'll call you junior."

~*~*~*~*~*~

He had started counting backwards from a hundred to focus his mind and steel his nerves. Gibbs was sure to have a myriad of questions and Tony wasn't interested in answering any of them. With any luck he'd get his money problem solved, get out of dinner and get through the day without anyone else on his team meeting his father. When the elevator doors opened Gibbs looked at his watch then climbed into the driver's seat not saying a word. Tony followed his lead sliding into the passenger seat. If only the ride could have remained a silent ordeal.

"Your company gone?"

"He just came to… he's checking in at a hotel." Tony was starting to fidget in his seat.

"When we get to the Adam's House you secure the lower levels. I'll check in with Ziva and McGee." Gibbs could tell how wound up his agent was. The best way to get Tony back on his game was to be business as usual.

"Yes Boss." But maybe Gibbs was wrong because the response he got was cool and distant.

"Something you need to talk about DiNozzo?"

"No sir…" Catching his self "…Sorry…" Damn it, "… I mean… I'm just gonna stop talking Boss!" Tony stared out of the window grateful for his Boss' frenetic driving, since it would get them to the hotel in minutes. He just had to get there so he had something to concentrate on other than his father's lousy timing and Gibbs' penetrating, truth seeking stare.

~*~*~*~*~

Once things were secure the Prince was off with his new workout partner, who was definitely not thrilled with her new position. McGee went back to the office with Gibbs much to Tony's disappointment. He wasn't sure if what his boss said was true or not (about him needing the Senior Field Agent in charge on-site) or if he was being left behind as some sort of slight. Shaking that nonsense from his head within a millisecond of it entering Tony saw the Prince's brother out and took the few minutes of quiet in the room to replay every moment of the interaction with his father.

When they came back into the room their charge look none the less for wear, so Tony had to assume he'd kept his sexist idiotic remarks to himself. Ziva was a bit more distracted, but not enough that when the Prince went to go shower she didn't take a stab at probing her partner.

"Your father is quite charming, no?"

"Yes, Ziva he is. Why, you interested in becoming my newest step-mother?"

"Ew, that is disgusting. I just meant I can see where you get it from."

"You spoke to the man like three minutes."

"I am a trained special agent. I can get a lot of information in a short amount of time."

"What you are is a trained Probie who should stick to assigned task." Just then Tony's phone went off. Gibbs was on the other line shouting about a breach coming from within the hotel. Both Ziva and Tony took off. DiNozzo was in his element. Chasing down the bad guys was what he did best. Barking orders the entire way Tony met Ziva at the entrance to the business center, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

"Junior, what's the matter with you? Put that thing down someone could get hurt."

Both agents holstered their weapons. Tony attempted to be gentle and respectful, but there was no way around it his father had a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do. Taking the older Italian by the arm Tony removed him from the chair as Ziva proceeded to disconnect the laptop. It would clearly have to go to Abby… just as a precaution.

"Don't continue to try my patience Junior." Senior firmly disengaged from his son. It was in that moment Tony knew he couldn't be the agent he needed to be in this situation. Placing a call in to his boss it was the junior DiNozzo that felt like the one who was really going to get in trouble. One day, not even and the man was turning his life upside down.

"_Hey Boss… we, um… we have a situation… yeah, we did… it was, uh, um… my father Boss… I don't know… no, I didn't really get a chance… I… right… we're on our way in… is that necessary… of course it is Boss… should I wait… on my way… right now."_

Turning to his father all he said was, "we need to go back to NCIS."

Ziva handed the computer and car keys to Tony before silently slipping out of the room to head back to the Prince's suite. She was indulging in an internal pout the whole ride up in the elevator because she wouldn't get to see or hear what was about to happen back at the Navy Yard. She could only hope that Abby or McGee would catch every detail. The Israeli didn't think any father could cause as much trouble in a short amount of time as hers did, but obviously she'd been very wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Boss I know I can't question him, but can't I at least observe."

Tony was on lethal glare number ten and it read a very clear HELL NO! "You don't move off that wall unless someone comes by and tells you this part of the building is in fact on fire."

Gibbs caught something in Tony's eyes that made him back off just slightly. He took a breath then moved in closer to his agent. "Stop worrying DiNozzo right now he's just got a few things to clear up, which I'm sure he will."

"You don't know him… hell, I don't know him."

The man in front of him was starting to present more nervous boy then seasoned field agent. Catching his left cheek in his right palm Gibbs locked gazes. "You know me. Cool your jets DiNozzo and don't move."

As soon as the door closed Tony moved to reach for the door knob of the observation room. Suddenly he stopped. Someday he would love to figure out his boss' powers. He knew if he so much as turned that knob that Gibbs would find out and he'd be dead. Not liking it at all Tony gulped in a breath of air praying that the Universe still had some positive returns for him. Leaning against the wall he did the only thing he could do… He waited.

~*~*~*~*~

"Junior," Senior had his own particular bellow that had Tony bolting from the two-way mirror to his father's heels with his coat and hat in hand. It was not unlike the many times trailing behind his father during his childhood when he wasn't away at camp or boarding school. Now he'd be in this tug-o-war of paternal titans as long as his father thought staying in DC was in his best interest. How was he going to keep him away from all things Ibn Alwaan?

They didn't speak in the car beyond the superficial awkwardly skirting the obvious, which was everything else. Leading him to a table in the bar Tony went to the bar to fetch drinks for himself and Senior. Walking back to his father the smell of the McClelland brought back some not so fond memories. As he approached the table he did a little self talk so he wouldn't completely dissolve into a whining twelve year old or a belligerent thirty plus year old. His father wouldn't have an appreciation for either.

The man didn't miss a beat. He was already taking digs at the job. Well, that was how his son took the comments.

"Well, I get to carry a gun…."

Okay, so the old man wasn't a fan of the witty banter or smart ass comment. But Tony couldn't figure where he got the nerve to glare at him. He wasn't the one who dumped an eight year old on everyone and anyone he could pay. Suddenly little boy guilt reared its ugly head again and Tony backed off feigning understanding for all of his father's actions, including being left in a hotel room in Maui for two days. Ziva's call was a blessed interruption.

"I have to relieve Ziva. Now, listen you stay away from the Ibn Alwaans, please."

~*~*~*~*~

Punching the button in the elevator for the penthouse Tony silently cursed himself for getting into it with his father. He was even more pissed with himself for saying he'd call him. That was something he had no interest in doing.

He could hear the bickering from the hallway.

"Ziva, is there a problem?"

"None that won't be solved by my leaving here. Prince or not this man is a pig," Ziva whispered as she grabbed her things and breezed by her partner.

"Women," Tony said as the door slammed.

"They do serve a purpose." Sayif replied.

Flopping on the sofa in the center of the room Tony put his head back hoping for a brief reprieve from all things stressful.

"No, no my friend there is no time to rest. We have clubs to go to."

"Oh, no we aren't going to any clubs. You are under house arrest my Prince. DC clubs are way too hard to secure and I've had enough stress for one day."

"All the more reason to get out. What has you so stressed?"

"Fathers," Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Now that is a stress I am familiar with Agent DiNozzo. They are too controlling am I correct. Perhaps I should make a call to have Ziva return. She looks like a party girl."

"If Ziva looks like a party girl you need to get your eyes checked."

"You are in a foul mood friend going out will make it better trust me."

"You want a good time then you better figure out a way to have it right here in this room. We are not going to a club Sayif."

"Then I shall bring the club to you." Heading to the bedroom Sayif set off bring everything he would need for a night of fun to his room.

Taking off his jacket and undoing his sleeves Tony once again waited to see what the opening door would bring.


	2. Unfocused

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

_~**~**~**~_

Tony had no choice but admit that Prince Sayif Ibn Alwaan knew how to party. Hell in a different time and place they probably would have been the best of friends if not fraternity brothers. The fact that he could afford every possible indulgence wasn't lost on the agent either. Gorgeous women of every variety had been traipsing through the suite all night long. After a sufficient pat down and bag check they were each found to be a non-threat, which in Sayif's mind meant let the good times roll. Presently Tony was on the couch being thoroughly entertained by a short haired brunette wearing a considerable amount of shiny gold fabric. Before them danced a trio of equally, if not superiorly, beautiful women moving to what Tony assumed to be music from his host's home land. Suddenly he felt his cuffs being closed around his right wrist. He'd only had non-alcoholic beer the whole night, but the move still caught him off guard. It was a definite oh-shit moment.

Keeping things light, least she decide to keep him this way, Tony said, "um… cute move. Subtle… I never even felt you take those you little sneak."

As she ran her free hand down his chest, Sasha (at least that's what he remembered her name being) leaned in. "Now you belong to me for the rest of the night."

"I might be more than you bargained for."

"I think I can handle it." With that she practically climbed in his lap and became intimately acquainted with the inside of his mouth. At first he was on guard, but when she made no play for his holster and the rest of the room continued on with their festivities Tony leaned more into the kiss. What was a healthy, red-blooded, man to do? Besides, he thought, it has been more than a little while since he'd even had this much action. Tony DiNozzo was long overdue.

The evening was more than pleasant ending when Sasha and he fell asleep on cushions from the couch. When the Prince and the blonde bombshell, who had attached herself since her arrival, retired to the bedroom DiNozzo finally pulled out the keys to his cuffs and unlocked himself from his companion. Propped up on the cushions still remaining Tony settled in for the night. No one stirred until the room service and yoga instructor came in en masse.

Barely shaking the sleep from his eyes Tony directed the cart to the far left of the room closets to the bedroom door. Both Sayif and his lady friend must've heard and been starving because they came out half dressed stumbling to the table. Apparently said companion, whose name Tony still wasn't sure of, had an aversion to furniture because she planted herself in the Prince's lap. The way she was nibbling at the food then the Prince made Tony unsure about which tasted better.

Looking up from her downward dog Ashley, the yoga instructor, informed Tony she was open to teaching him a few poses.

"You interested in trying?"

"Well, I've never… I mean I had a girlfriend once who…" Tony wasn't sure what to say to the over flexible woman.

"You should try it Agent DiNozzo. It can be very relaxing."

Checking his watch Tony decided a little relaxing stretch might be in order before his boss showed up. Gibbs wouldn't be around for an hour or so.

Sayif called over between kisses and strawberries, "it might be easier without the hat."

"I've grown attached to it."

"You should really get more comfortable. Maybe take off your shoes and the hat."

Now he'd had his fun, but Tony wasn't so caught up that he even considered being completely ill prepared if something were to go down. He held his ground as he did with the alcohol. Not even being thrown off his game a bit by Senior's presence would make him break that many Gibbs rules in one sitting.

"The shoes, socks and hat stay little darling," he said using a fake Texan drawl.

Bent straight over with his back to the door the adorable instructor was attempting to pull the senior field agent's leg into the air.

"…Sting does a lot of yoga and I like him." Tony was concentrating on his balance when he should have been concentrating on the door. When he felt the draft from the opening to the hallway he was hoping for more room service, but even upside down he could tell he was in store for more of the 'ass-kicking-service' from the sound of his boss' voice.

The playboy quickly turned into the school boy once again caught with his pants down. Tony tried to explain what his boss had walked in on. All the while he eyed Ziva. She was wearing her hair down… and… and why the hell was he thinking about Ziva's hair with a furious Gibbs standing in his path. Trying again to focus Tony proceeded.

"… It's actually an ancient form of meditation. It's a good thing."

Gibbs grabbed the ten gallon hat off his agent's head as he announced to the room that the party was over. The fact that he wasn't yelling didn't go by unnoticed by his surrogate son. Tony stood next to the instructor, who'd taken up tree pose, at full attention waiting for whatever was coming next. Ziva was even rooted to her spot ready to jump in if Gibbs did in fact try to beat her partner senseless. No one in the room was prepared for what came next.

The ex-Gunny repeatedly swung the ridiculous hat about Tony's head clearly seeking to give him a much needed wake up call. Swallowing back her giggles Ziva wanted to take it all in for her report back to Abby and Tim without drawing undue attention from their leader. Gibbs obviously failed to see the humor in any part of this scenario.

"Explain," came the clenched jaw command.

Inside he was mortified. A simple smack to the back of the head was one thing, but this was a full on assault. Fine, it was mostly deserved, but there were gorgeous women in the room not to mention a Prince and a very hot looking Agent David. He would have to have a chat with Gibbs about impressions… again. Okay, so now wasn't the time for that specific dialogue. Sure things looked bad, but the reality was that as far as decisions went keeping the party inside was a smart move. Slapping on the patented DiNozzo smile and demeanor Tony barreled through his explanation. All the while he kept an eye on his boss and the hat. It was one thing to wear a hat that size and a completely different thing to get hit with it. To her credit Ashley seemed unfazed while Ziva was enjoying herself a little too much.

Neither Tony nor Ziva moved awaiting Gibbs' form of an at ease command. However, when Prince Abdalla walked in announcing his father's eminent presence his little brother gladly jumped to attention to bring the festivities to a close. Gibbs ordered Ziva to round up the girls and help move them out as he moved in closer to his agent's space. Tony remembered all the reasons he respected… feared his boss. No smart ass comment or winning smile would help this blow over anytime soon.

Choosing his words carefully Gibbs wanted to convey so many things. Finally, dropping the hat he retrieved Tony's things and waited for the older Ibn Alwaan to leave before lighting into DiNozzo again. He knew why Tony was acting out like a hormonal fifteen year old, but he certainly didn't like it. More importantly he wasn't going to condone it.

"What were you thinking?"

Tony squinted waiting for the next blows to rain down on him once yet another wise mouth comment flew from his face. He still hadn't moved from his spot next to the now scurrying Ashley. Gold fabric was being awakened by Ziva who loudly brought to 'Papa' Gibbs' attention the fact that Tony's handcuffs were around the girl's wrist. Still he made no move as his newest Probie followed Abdalla out to intercept his father. Glaring at Tony as he made sure his agent hadn't left any other evidence of his poor decision making skills Gibbs gave the silent command for him to put himself back together.

Tony remained positioned looking at the door while he redressed himself. Taking the room in again from all angles a part of him did see how it could be seen as a little out of control. Holy-fiery-red-tipped-ear-lobes thought Tony. There would be no escaping the Gunny's wrath once they were alone. This was a plus ten on the Gibbs-screw-up-o-meter. He did try to think back to his early years running various offenses through his mind. The only ones that topped this were the ones where he actually ended up hurt… or kidnapped. Right now a kidnapping was looking good as far as solutions were concerned. He shouldn't be obsessing he self talked. It really could have been worse. He was Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and he should be commended for keeping the wild Prince contained and happy. Who was he kidding? He was in for a Gibbs brand court martial which could easily surpass anything the Marine Corp would dish out.

Once he was as presentable as he could get Gibbs lead Tony out into the hall bringing them face to face with the reason his senior field agent was so off his game. It took every ounce of his Marine training to keep him from throttling both junior and senior DiNozzo, albeit for different reasons. It wasn't that he didn't understand the position the _boy_ was in, but Anthony knew the job came first and he was pissed as all hell that a surprise pop-in from daddy dearest could allow him to forget that fact. As far as Gibbs was concerned when it came to turning Tony into the man who he trusted with his life he was the father who had done the important part of the job. He wasn't about to let all his efforts be undone by one unannounced visit. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to find a way to put a stop to this foolishness once and for all.

As senior retreated from the Ibn Alwaans and the elevator doors closed Gibbs seriously considered dragging his agent into the stairwell for a real come-to-Jesus discussion. Gone were the smile, the smart comments, and the mask. Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. knew exactly how much trouble he was in.

"I told you to handle it."

"I spoke to him. I think he's losing his hearing."

"Give me a reason not to bench you."

Looking into his eyes Gibbs saw the stress. Looking into his eyes Tony saw the worry. They both had gut feelings that caused concern. This had the potential to end badly for all parties. Frustrations were high, but Tony knew what he was expected to do. It was the only reason he got pass his boss and into the elevator. He had to get control over one father before he was 'murdered' by the other.

"I won't let him out of my sight."


	3. Paternal Titans

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

_~**~**~**~_

"Slow down Junior. What's your hurry?" The senior DiNozzo was surprised by his son's burst through the nearly closed elevator doors.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't miss you. So, I figure we could grab some coffee on the way into the office." Tony was in knots trying to find a way to obey two masters. After his behavior in the hotel he knew Gibbs expected him in the bullpen working. Senior wanted to be left to do whatever it was he was trying to do. Gibbs most certainly didn't want Senior doing whatever it was he was up to. How the hell was he supposed to work and babysit?

"What we had in that office wasn't coffee Junior."

"Don't worry I know a place." As they left the lobby of the Adam's House Tony casually mentioned the idea of spending the day shadowing his son.

"So, how'd you like see what I do all day? You can meet the rest of the team."

"I'll check my e-mail and messages."

Clapping him on the back Tony figured that was as much interest as the older man could feign in his son's daily routine.

**~*~*~*~*~**

They'd been back from Gibbs' favorite coffee spot for an hour and the elder DiNozzo had been on his son's computer ever since. Tony's hovering was grating on him, but what he didn't understand was that the boy was more nervous about being caught off task… again! His boss had been clear expressing his expectations. For his part Tony was having a small freak out. Abby, Ducky and even Jimmy were too busy to be a distraction for his father. He needed the man up and off his computer. While he sat there not interrupting, being thrown a sharp glare each time he made to disturb, Tony weighed the degree of trouble he was in. There was a chance that Gibbs would be wonderfully sympathetic to the fact that he was dealing with the sudden appearance of his VERY absent father, after all these years. There was a better chance that he'd be paying for an undetermined amount of time in a myriad of ways for his transgressions. The thing was he knew he'd take whatever came down the pike because failing Gibbs just wasn't an option.

In 24-hours the man had been suspected of collusion with terrorist, attempted murder, a disturbing amount of inappropriate flirting, poor timing in pursuit of a business deal, and excessive disruption of the duties of a federal agent… namely his son. In Tony's estimation Senior was rapidly wearing out his welcome. Pushing up and away from Tim's borrowed chair the fearless Senior Field Agent attempted to exert the control and power he really wasn't feeling.

He hadn't gotten one butt cheek up before Senior had him backed off with a rise from his hand.

"Come on dad. I got a lot of work to do." The plea of desperation went unnoticed.

"Almost done Junior…."

The minute his son was off the chair Senior thwarted him again. He wasn't going to have the busybody agent looking of his shoulder… son or no son. Senior also had no problem making his self at home as he picked up his son's phone to make arrangements for a spa night. There was no sense in being at one of Washington's best hotels without taking advantage of some of the perks.

"You gave a call girl this number?" Was the man seriously trying to get him fired on this visit? Tony instantly remembered his boss' response to the regular women who periodically called (stalked) him at his desk. If Gibbs found out an actual call girl had the number there would be nowhere for him to run from that wrath.

"Junior that was the hotel spa…." As he finished Gibbs and Ziva walked in. The Gunny cut Tony disapproving eyes to let his agent know that standing next to his desk wasn't where he expected to find him. A barely observable glare went to the elder DiNozzo on behalf of his surrogate son. He wanted this man out of their midst. Gibbs hadn't pinpointed the man's agenda, but he didn't have a doubt in his mind that Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. did in fact have one.

The air of tension was already palpable, but when Senior mentioned leaving the building the look shot across at Tony made it clear that he was seconds from all protocols being forgotten and him being dragged off to be dealt with on the matter. Gibbs was in a state for certain and Tony knew the name DiNozzo was written over his mood. The question was what portion belonged to Senior and what portion had Junior's name all over it? All he kept thinking was please-o-please let this work. He was after all the Master of deflection.

Turning to his biological father Tony said, "Uh, you know what? I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse. Very Special Probationary Agent Ziva David is gonna give you a personal special tour of NCIS headquarters… come on."

Senior could tell his son wanted him there and gone at the same time. He would not be shuttled off. "Well, that is a lovely offer, but I'm sure Ziva must be busy."

On his feet in an instant Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to seize the opportunity. He was going to get a handle on this situation and a read on Senior before the damage done to his agent was emotionally irreversible. He had a nervous, fidgety, sweating, delinquent and unproductive agent and as far as he was concerned it stopped right now.

"Yeah, she is. I'll show you around. We'll start with the armory."

Panic coursed through the bloodstream of the regressed man again. This was not going to be pretty. Did Gibbs say the armory? He wouldn't really shoot his father on the grounds of the Navy Yard. No, not even Gibbs was that unstable. His brain attempted to be rational, but Tony was still having palpitations. Ziva wasn't sufficiently fazed in his book either. Fuck! He screamed loudly in his head. Maybe he could dissuade his boss off his course. A low gravely command from the father who'd been ordering his steps for the last six years put that thought to rest.

"Back to work."

The second they cleared the bullpen Tony snatched his phone from the cradle and called McGee. The tech-nerd might drive him nuts with the geek-speak, but Tony knew he was the best go to guy for the mission he was about to launch. Sure Abby could handle the task, but she was sure to ask more questions then he wanted to answer. Abby was also more likely to rat him out to Gibbs before he had a chance to come clean on his own. It was the whole little sister thing she liked to play with him. If she suspected trouble she'd have Gibbs involved in minutes. They had their own little family dynamic at NCIS and if Senior was up to anything that would jeopardize it Tony knew he had to stop it. Also, certain that whatever his partner found out for him would be damning Tony just didn't know in what way or to what extent.

McGee hadn't wasted anytime with the elevator since Tony's message seemed urgent. The young agent practically skidded into the bullpen. He looked at Ziva first then over to his boss' desk. Finally he looked at Tony with fire in his eyes.

"DiNozzo what are you pulling now?"

Smacking on the mask Tony said, "I know you don't hear this often Probie, but I need you."

Looking back at Ziva Tim wanted to gage what was about to go down when the beautiful Israeli simply shrugged her shoulders then turned her eyes back to the work on her computer screen.

"Need me for what?"

"My father just spent an hour on this computer. I need you to take me back through everything he did step by step. He's up to something McGee. If I have to stop him I will."

It was the most intense and serious Tim had seen his partner since things went down with Ziva, Michael and Israel. Moving around to stand shoulder to shoulder with him "little-brother" took "big-brother" through the paces. Laughing mostly to himself and a bit out loud McGee got Tony's attention for a moment.

"Hey Tony now we're hacking."


	4. Truth Seeking

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

_~**~**~**~_

Tony had to admit he was impressed with the Probie's talents. He was pulling up files for Tony one after the other. It was almost like a subconscious act because Timmy wasn't even breaking a sweat. Each time he came across a file or reference to the elder DiNozzo Tim pulled it up then immediately minimized it moving onto the next one. He knew what he was finding probably wasn't something Tony wanted his eyes lingering over.

"Geez, McSnoop are you telling me there's _that_ much to find out about my dad?" The longer it took the more Tony was questioning his decision. Certainly his father would be livid at his having someone dig around in his past, but more importantly Gibbs would have his ass in a sling when he found out that neither he nor Tim were focused on the case and they were using agency resources for unauthorized activities. Maybe he should just give…

"Alright, Tony this is the last one worth reading. Everything else seems like duplicates from bank-to-bank and agency-to-agency."

"How would you know that McGee if you haven't read any of them?" Tony creased his forehead and slit his eyes into a glare at his partner.

Tim didn't even respond beyond an eye roll. "I don't know what kind of tour Gibbs is giving your dad, but I'm gonna get back to work and I suggest you save your reading for later and do the same."

In typical Tony fashion he sat at his desk pulled up the first link and completely ignored Tim's advice. Both probies looked on shaking their heads. Their partner was walking way too close to the "fire".

***~*~*~*~***

Gibbs moved down the hall deliberately. Both men had more than a few reservations about being alone in one another's presence. Senior walked with an air of superiority, but his son put the man beside him on such a pedestal that many of his insecurities were surfacing. The only thing Gibbs was trying to keep down was his fury. The man's smugness, arrogance, and willful repeated neglect of his agent made his blood boil.

When they got to the door of the conference room Senior put his body in defensive mode. He didn't know what the team leader had in mind, but he was sure it wasn't brandy, cigars and friendly chit-chat. This Special Agent Gibbs might run his team scared, but he refused to be intimidated.

He desperately wanted to remain standing, but something told Senior he'd be in that room much longer if he didn't at least concede to the chair. This was a monumental calculated risk for Gibbs. He'd been a surrogate father to Tony for so many years and through so many stages in his life. Watching him grow from the impulsive-rookie-boy to the seasoned-veteran-man was no easy job. There were kidnappings, illnesses, grave injuries, loss, love and too numerous to count head-slaps and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had seen Tony through them all. Yet Gibbs, in a corner of doubt in his mind, wondered if talking to the boy's biological father was somehow overstepping. Sliding into the seat he decided it wasn't and got to the point of their little chat.

Superficial smile in place Senior placed himself gently in the chair saying, "What's Junior done now?"

Hearing Gibbs refer to his boy as the best young agent he'd worked with made senior sit a little taller and puff out his chest in pride. It was a pride Gibbs wanted to deflate. How dare he take pride or credit for anything good Tony achieved? He didn't raise him, he didn't train him, and hell from what Gibbs knew he barely supplied an encouraging word. The man before him was partly to blame for Tony always feeling the need to hide behind that mask of a clown.

It was time to take the gloves off and Gibbs went with the gut shot. "Four years ago _your_ son came very close to dying from pneumonic plague and I expected to see you. You didn't show then. Why are you here now?"

Senior was railing on the inside. Who the hell did this man think he was to question his parenting? He didn't care how much his son went on about the marvels of the man he wouldn't put up with being challenged in this way. Gibbs could tell the façade was coming down. DiNozzo, Sr. wasn't that good of an actor, especially when every button he had was being pushed. The man looked about ready to take a swing. Jethro decided in that moment not to drop the older man, but only subdue if he did indeed throw the first punch. He would have almost preferred the physical outcome to the turn the conversation took.

"I should tell you to piss off, but I do know that Junior thinks the world of you, so I'll keep this civil. You have children Gibbs?"

It was a question he faced so many times before. If people saw how good he was with children they asked. If anyone noticed how paternal he was with his team he was questioned. Whenever he dated a woman who took note of his sensitive side they inquired. His usual response was to deflect or lie outright. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a private man who didn't dwell in the past. As far as he was concerned he was no longer a father. He had to get through to this man if he could though for DiNozzo's sake. It was the only reason he answered.

"Had, a daughter, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to know her as an adult. You have that opportunity to know Tony… do it."

As the door closed on the elder DiNozzo Gibbs had to literally shake his head to push the memories back into the corner of his mind. He had pictured things going differently in his head. He needed time with Tony for this to play out completely… time alone. He wasn't about to apologize for the conversation at all, but if necessary he would explain things to the man he thought of as extension of himself in a way. There was always a reason to want to shake some sense into the "boy" but by and large Tony was everything he could have asked for in a son. It was for the "son" he would explain. It was because of the "son" he felt a twinge of guilt at ripping the scab off a wound Tony worked very hard at keeping healed.

Grabbing the coat senior left behind Gibbs called Abby. "Abs, I need you to pick up Tony's father and give him a long tour around the building… fine, send it up with McGee and meet us by the back elevator… no Abby and keep it general… I know you do."

Closing the phone Gibbs caught up with the older gentleman making what was probably is second wrong turn.

"These hallways can get confusing. I have someone else coming up to escort you. I need to get back to my case."

Just then the sound of mini tremors could be heard coming from the elevators. "Gibbs, Gibbs… is this… I mean hi I'm Abby. Tony is like one of my very best-friends, more of a big brother actually. I mean I love him, but not like that… you know…"

"More like a brother," Senior finished.

"Breathe Abs… Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. meet Abigail Scuito." Gibbs did formal introductions. Abby could sense the tension, but knew not to attempt to figure out where it stemmed from right then.

"You can call me Abby."

"And I am Tony," reaching to kiss her extended hand the man was stopped by a firm clap on the back.

"She's gonna finish your tour. Give him the works Abs," with that Gibbs hopped in the elevator. It was time for the case and possibly a little damage control.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once McGee shared what he and Abby had discovered the team began bouncing around theories regarding Sayif's brother and Walid. Everyone participated except Tony who continued to go over the files Tim had found. Initially Gibbs thought it could wait, but he wasn't about to let his SFA (senior field agent) waste any more time on someone who refused to put as much effort into him.

Sending Ziva and Tim out to talk to Sayif he saw his chance to get a few minutes alone with Tony. After the lascivious way senior leered at Abby then glared at him Gibbs knew there were only a few ways the rest of the day could play out. He would in fact take the older man down; he would box Tony's ears for being so distracted and off task; or he could have a courageous conversation with the boy about what was really going on. He went with the latter because frankly he didn't think Tony could handle another reprimand after the hotel room incident. It seemed there were no lengths he wouldn't go to for Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. A chat about feelings was not one of his favorite things to do.

"DiNozzo get away from that computer. We have to brief state."

It was a rhythm they both knew well. Gibbs never turning around to check because he knew Tony was right on his six.

_*****You know how it goes… RL and all. It's a good busy though. Read/Enjoy/Review… you know the drill. *****_


	5. One Father Down

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

_~**~**~**~_

Gibbs stopped just out of sight of the bullpen. Tony nearly tripped over his boss at the foot of the staircase.

"I saw the way my father looked at Abby. I'll talk to him, but I'm telling you he's harmless and she isn't worth enough money for you to worry about anything serious happening between them. Not that it ever would or could. I mean besides you and Ducky Abby's taste in men falls much more under the strange then…"

Tony fell silent. They took a beat before Gibbs cuffed the back of his SFA's neck with his left hand. They held one another's stare for a solid minute then Tony sucked in an audible breath and nodded his head. The nod was returned. Going up the stairs both men felt more grounded. Some of the knots in Tony's stomach came undone, while the lump in his throat dissolved a bit.

Entering MTAC behind his boss Tony took the last seat in the middle row as the State Department wasn't on yet. Gibbs was over speaking to the techs. What he wasn't hearing was the request.

"Fellas, why don't you all take a break? The call is set up and we're just waiting. We should be done in about half an hour."

It didn't matter who the Director of the "hour" there wasn't one among them that wouldn't obey a request or order from the older agent. As they scurried to empty the room Gibbs made his way back to Tony. Not knowing how the conversation would ultimately play out Gibbs wanted as much privacy as he could provide. He moved into the far right galley of seats taking the end chair closest to DiNozzo. Both men kept their gaze straight forward.

"You pissed I spoke with him?" Inquired the gruff former Marine, he figured there was no sense beating around the bush.

Tony knew immediately that he wasn't upset about that at all. What he was about to say wouldn't be a lie. "Depends where the conversation went I guess. Did you tell him what a screw up I am? Or that I'm not exactly great at taking orders?"

He kept his head just slightly lower than normal.

Of all the things he figured Tony would be worried about those two things never crossed his mind. No matter how or what he reprimanded the "boy" on he would never speak to the elder DiNozzo about it. Senior was the outsider as far as he was concerned. Any wrongs would be righted between him and Tony. Gibbs just shook his head before turning to Tony. What was going through his head?

"Hey, it wasn't like that, but I'm not sure you're going to be crazy about what it was like."

"So, is that why the techs got the boot? If you didn't want to tell him what a screw up I am then what did you tell him?" The knot was slowly creeping back.

"Tony I did want to talk about you, but what I wanted to say wasn't work related it was personal. I guess since I've been working on things with Jack… I don't know. I just felt like I needed to point out to your father how much he's missing out on knowing you as a son."

Speechless wasn't enough of a word to describe what was paralyzing Tony's voice and brain. Ever since he's known Gibbs going out his way to get involved with his agents personal lives without cause just wasn't his style. The man seeking his father out to discuss their relationship was plain bizarre.

"Thanks boss… I think."

"You're wondering why, I know. Tony with all the things you do that make me proud of you and want to throttle you nothing has thrown you more off your game then this visit from your father. I'm not sure what has you more on edge, but I… well, I took my chances with one of my own top ten."

More silence followed. Tony started to let the guilt creep back in. Here was Gibbs of all people putting his emotional self on the line for him and he was still acting like a college frat boy. He didn't deserve understanding. He deserved a formal reprimand or better still one of his boss' more creative and personal punishments.

"I have to break one of your rules boss. Number six never say you're sorry. I let things get out of control in the hotel room."

In his head Tony thought… 'That's the least of my offenses'.

"Yeah, it's covered… rule eighteen."

"Oh yeah, it's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission. Am I forgiven?"

"No," Gibbs knew it sounded cold, but Tony wouldn't want anything from him but honesty. "You've been distracted by your father."

"It's that obvious." Tony was looking sick again.

The smirk his boss wore told him all he needed to know to resettle his nerves. Of course it was obvious to Gibbs. The man never missed anything where his agents ('family') were concerned. Even if he never called you on it you just knew he knew.

"He's not the man I thought he was… No, boss my father's always been a mystery to me just a wealthy one. Turns out he's broke… the guys tapped out."

"How'd you find that out?"

Holy-hesitation… they were on a roll in the communication department, but Tony wasn't sure if all of his offenses would continue to be covered. He certainly didn't think McGee's would be. Maybe he could just slide it in with everything else he was sharing without Gibbs latching on to the transgression.

"McGee got me into his records, but it turns out Senior's been living high on the low for quite some time now… I think the reason he came to town to see me was to confess the charade… his whole life is one big con."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Damn it… this was part of what Tony feared. It was always Gibbs standard of ethics he felt compelled to live up to. Looking into his mentor's face he knew he had to do the right thing. If he let Senior continue the way he was he might as well be an accessory to whatever scam he planned to run on Prince Omar. Without a word he knew that Gibbs would demand more from him. It was still his father though. How could he humiliate the man and leave him in no shape to pick his self up. He'd spent enough time listening to his very catholic grandmother and nanny to be clear on at least a few of the commandments. Honor thy father was at the top of the list. The question was which father. Was it the one who's DNA he carried or the one who carried him. He knew Senior would be gone again in a matter of days and the next time they spoke could very well be months or even years. He'd have to look Gibbs in the eye every day. Tony couldn't get this one wrong.

"End the game," Tony answered believing in that moment that he could.

"When?"

"The time to do it is when he checks out of the hotel… I'll get him when he tries to pay the bill."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a lot of things, but naïve was never one of them. His Senior Field Agent might be saying the right things, but he knew going through with them would annihilate the last visage of their superficial relationship. Tony didn't know it, but even the hard ass Gunny wouldn't expect that of him. Gibbs hoped with the case wrapping up by the end of the day that the elder DiNozzo would take his advice where Tony was concerned. If Tony knew there would be something left for them to cling to he _might_ be able to hold Senior's feet to the fire. Either way Gibbs knew he'd be the one to pick up the pieces. In the end that's what parent's had to do. Sure the man wasn't a scared twelve year old in a Maui hotel, but he still needed to know that he wasn't alone. If Senior couldn't give that to him then Gibbs wouldn't miss the opportunity.

They ended the call with State and headed out of MTAC. Looking over the railing they both saw Abby was sitting at Gibbs desk and Senior was conspicuously missing. Gibbs took off down the stairs. Once again Tony trailed behind. They were both in front of her by the time she looked up.

"Hey guys, so how'd the call to State go?"

"Where is he Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"He said he had to go bossman. Gibbs, don't look at me like that. The only thing that could've held him longer was if I showed him my back tat and frankly I didn't think you'd approve."

Gibbs leaned down to kiss her forehead. Going to his desk to grab his gear Tony started toward the elevators.

"DiNozzo, where the hell are you going?"

"To play another round of retrieve the old man," Tony deadpanned.

"No, you're with me. We need to go and see Prince Omar." Abby reached in his drawer and handed him his sidearm and ID.

"Boss, what about…"

"DiNozzo, I don't think your father wanted to be anyplace else today but within the Prince's reach. We'll see them both at the hotel."

Tony sighed shaking his head. How did the man always know? He almost missed the chance to learn the next lesson from LJ Gibbs as his boss passed him and the elevator doors nearly slid closed with him on the wrong side.

TBC

_*****You know how it goes… RL and all. It's a good busy though. Read/Enjoy/Review… you know the drill. *****_


	6. One Father's Instinct

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while. Some dialogue was pulled directly from the episode (7x12) Flesh & Blood to maintain continuity.**_

_**A/N: Tony is caught between nature & nurture, as well as two 'fathers'. How will he deal with the revelation that the great "dinOZzo" is nothing more than a fraud & who will help him cope with that truth?**_

_*****The intent was a one shot, but the episode was too RICH to over condense. It will be a 'short' multi-chapter fic that digs a little DEEPER….**_

Tony had been dozing off on Gibbs' couch for at least an hour. They'd had steaks and beer, a lot of beer, and Gibbs wasn't about to let him get behind the wheel of a car. He also knew if he took the direct order approach the younger man would balk and become unnecessarily difficult. Instead the ever effective team leader allowed his SFA the luxury of starting an old movie on the ancient television in the corner of the room. Kicking off his shoes Gibbs sat back in his chair with limited interest in the movie on the screen and instead let his mind go over the movie in his head.

It had been an interesting few days to say the least. The "boy", and that was exactly how DiNozzo looked in his socked feet and t-shirt, sprawled across his couch had taken everyone around him on the emotional journey of reconnecting with his father. Gibbs had let nearly all of Tony's grossly inappropriate behavior slide during the case because he knew he was under an emotional strain like no other. It seemed for the most part that it was good call. It was often hard to tell with Tony. The consistency of expectations and consequences had served his team and specifically DiNozzo very well in the past. Time would tell if the leniency helped or hurt the dynamic in the short run. LJ Gibbs knew it wouldn't be very long before his long arm of the law had to reach out and reel his agent back in.

**Flashback**

Tony's eyes darted around the lobby as they came into the hotel. Gibbs pretended not to notice and instead moved toward the bank of elevators to head up to Prince Abdalla's room. Ziva had called to confirm his suspicions while they were driving and he wanted to reach the young man before his father got hold of him. Walking into the room seeing all of the luggage Gibbs' gut told him he was already too late.

"You leaving?" Gibbs asked.

"…you came here to ask Abdalla if Walid was following his orders. The answer is yes."

The matter of fact tone of the King took Tony aback. Gibbs wasn't happy the younger Ibn Alwaan wouldn't pay for his crimes where he committed them, but he understood even before the King spoke why it had to be that way. It was a lesson Tony had only recently come to understand over the last 9 years working for the-second-b-is-for-bastard surrogate father he had gained in Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"He still is my son Agent Gibbs. Fathers do what they have to do for their children. This is my problem. He will be dealt with most severely I assure you."

Outside of the room both men took a moment to absorb what took place.

"Well, I guess that's it. Seems a little anti-climatic, huh Boss?"

"We got our answers and no one else got hurt. That's the job Tony."

"That and the paperwork boss… I guess it's time to head back and get to it. You know I hate the little gloating dance the Probie does when he turns his in before me."

When they reached the lobby Gibbs spied Senior reclining on one of the chairs undoubtedly waiting for his prey the King. Directing Tony's gaze toward the elder man he said, "You'll just have to let McGee have this win DiNozzo."

Saying nothing else the man was gone and Tony was left to face his father. He stood rooted to the spot in front of the elevators and out of view for sometime before deciding exactly how he'd handle things. Turning the King's words around to fit his particular circumstances Tony decided to what he had to do to "protect" that which his father held as most important. Slipping past his possible view the junior DiNozzo made his way to the front desk and slid his credit card to the gentleman behind the counter. Looking at the printed bill he saw that his father had held back on some of his typical extravagancies, but certainly not enough to allow for Tony to even consider his cruise anymore. The airline ticket to Monte Carlo he'd decided to throw in would mean light lunches and no dating for a minimum of two months. After speaking with his travel agent and arranging to have the ticket left for his dad Tony left a note in King Al's name then made his way back around to the lobby so he could get Senior's attention. Sure he'd picked up all the pieces for the older man out of obligation, but he was still Tony DiNozzo and he couldn't help wanting to make the man sweat just a little.

When he got back to the Navy Yard after dropping his father to the train station Tony went straight to his desk to get started on his paperwork. When he saw the yellow post-it stuck to his computer he just assumed it was a smartass not from McGee. As he read it he knew how wrong he was still being kept on his toes by his boss. It read…

It'll keep DiNozzo…

The steak won't… Bring beer.

…He was indeed a man of few words.

Dashing back through the gate and past security so quickly Henry the guard just figured they must have gotten another case. Watching the young man over the years come and go odd hours of the night was the norm. Reporting those comings and goings to the young man's boss wasn't out of the ordinary either. Special Agent Gibbs kept a close watch on his people even when they didn't know it. They often saw his knowledge of their lives as mystical, but in reality it was pure investigative know how, proactive preparation and paternal instinct that kept him in the know.

"Hey Gibbs… yeah, he just hot-footed it out of here… not more than 15 minutes, including the elevator rides… I know, I know… Never a problem."

Thanks to Henry's call Gibbs had pulling the steaks off the fireplace grill timed perfectly. He'd already warned off his hyper-active youngest by calling and reassuring Abby that he'd take good care of Tony and that he wouldn't even consider punishing him for anything he did while his father was here. He did have to put his foot down when she kept insisting that she needed to come over and see Tony herself. Those two had the brother-sister routine down to a science. Gibbs, however, was just as masterful in his role as "father" and left no room in the conversation with Abby for defiance. He was certain of what Tony needed and suffocation by hug wasn't it. That would keep until tomorrow.

The door opened. "Hey steak cowboy style… I love it."

"Your father leave?"

"Yeah, he should be in New York by now."

"…so what happened?"

Gibbs could tell where all the fast talking joviality was going and brought it to a stop. "Where'd you get the money Tony?"

"What?" There was no way this man was that good. Tony didn't exactly have his undercover game face on, but he thought for sure he could cover in a pinch better than most that had time to plan. The look on Gibbs' face told him he was wrong once again. Trying to get something past Gibbs was always an epic fail.

"How do you do it? Well, I didn't really need to go on a cruise with my fraternity brothers did I? I'm getting a little old for that stuff."

"You conned the con man. It runs in the family. Why'd you do it?"

"He's my father. He is who he is… I couldn't bust him. Sometimes it's better to keep what you know to yourself."

"Amen…"

Sitting side by side looking into the fireplace, three beers in, Tony broke the silence.

"You know I learned it from watching you." Gibbs never even turned to the younger man, but Tony knew to go on. "The con might run in the blood, but doing the right thing with the skill, well, that was a learned behavior. I learned it from you."

"You did good Tony. I'm proud of you."

"You know he told me he loved me today. First time in… well, a long time. It was nice to hear, but… well, it's just… when you say you're proud of me it… I know that isn't obligatory and…"

Gibbs cut him off. Standing up he cuffed him behind the head again while he spoke. "It's not a contest Tony. It never was."

Looking up into his mentor's eyes Tony understood everything in that moment. It was clarity and he knew he could move forward now. As Kate would've said, 'he'd faced his bête noir and come out alright.'

**Present**

As the movie ended and Tony's snoring reached an apex of volume and intensity Gibbs got up put the blanket over him and headed to the basement. He'd gotten his SFA back on track and now it was time for a little comfort of his own. He hadn't started another boat yet, but it wasn't so much the project as the process. The gift he was making for Ziva's citizenship swearing in day was just as detailed a project even if not as big as a boat.

**~FIN**


End file.
